


Enter The Dragon

by MaximusLove



Category: Foodfight! (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Foodfight 2012 movie fanfic. Kung Tofu Dragon spends a romantic evening with his girlfriend. Warning, rated M for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter The Dragon

Enter The Dragon-A Foodfight Fanfic  
Summary- Foodfight 2012 movie fanfic. Kung Tofu Dragon spends a romantic evening with his girlfriend. Warning, rated M for adult themes.  
Kung Tofu, or Kung for short was closing up shop.  
He smiled a proud smile as he bowed to the last of his customers before they left.  
When he raised himself up, Kung saw her.  
Lee, his girlfriend. Also a dragon.  
She looked like him, except blue with a yellow underbelly.  
Kung was green with a yellow underbelly.  
She smiled at him.  
He smiled back.  
Lee walked over and held Kung’s chin in his hand.  
She continued to smile as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  
Kung smiled some more.  
“Hello, Kung. How was business?”  
“Oh, good today.” Kung replied.  
“Anyone ever tell you what a handsome specimen of a dragon you are?”  
Kung smiled. He liked it whenever his girlfriend said that he was handsome.  
He then gestured with his head for Lee to follow him inside his restaurant.  
Lee smiled and Kung wrapped his arm around her.  
They walked inside.  
As they were walking past some tables, Lee kissed Kung lovingly on the cheek.  
Kung smiled.  
They made it up to his bedroom and Kung laid himself down on the bed.  
Lee wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled down at him.  
She leaned her head down and kissed on the lips.  
“I love you, Kung. You incredibly handsome dragon.”  
Kung smiled lovingly. “Why, thank for the compliment, my love.” He said in a sexy sounding voice.  
Lee giggled before she pressed her lips against his again.  
Then Kung started kissing her back, several times.  
Then Lee flipped them over so Kung was on top.  
Kung knew what she was implying.  
He brought his groin down on her entrance and started making love to Lee.  
Kung could feel himself getting longer inside of Lee.  
Lee moaned with pleasure.  
“Oh, Kung! Please don’t stop!”  
Kung nodded. “Yes, my love!”  
He made love to her faster.  
Kung’s heart was beating faster and faster.  
So was Lee’s.  
Lee hit her orgasm first.  
Feeling it against his wang, Kung made love to Lee faster.  
Soon, Kung could feel a pressure building up in his groin.  
He informed Lee that he would be reaching his climax.  
Lee smiled and told him that he had permission to plant his seed.  
Kung gave one final thrust and the pressure was released.  
Lee sighed pleasantly as she could feel Kung’s sperm flood through her insides.  
Lee sighed and smiled up at Kung, happily and proudly.  
Kung smiled happily and proudly down at Lee.  
Both of them were also staring at each other romantically.  
“You were amazing.” Lee said to Kung.  
“So were you.”  
“I love you, Kung.”  
“I love you too, Lee.”  
Kung kissed Lee passionately.  
The two lovers kissed one more time before both lying beside each other in bed.  
They then feel asleep in each other’s arms.  
THE END


End file.
